Good Directions
by xx-take-me-away-xx
Summary: Southern boy Edward meets Superstar Oscar-nominated actress Bella. He doesn't know who she really is and he doesn't know any of her secrets. He just knows he wants her to stay in Texas with him forever. I suck at summaries.


This is something that's been stuck in my head for a little bit. Hopefully someone somewhere will like it. :)

* * *

The Texas sun beat down on my back hard. Beads of sweat were starting to run down my face as I took a big sip of tea. I grabbed my plain white tee shirt from the bottom and brought it up to wipe my face on. It was hotter than usual today, but that wasn't nothin' my momma's sweet tea couldn't fix. So, I took another big drink from my mason jar.

"Edward, sweet, will you make sure that tire on my truck is still got some air in it? Your daddy said it was lookin' a little low today when you checked it." Mom said. I walked over to her truck to inspect the tire.

"Yeah, momma, it should be fine to drive home. You should probably have him put some air in it, though. It is kinda lookin' low." I yelled back to her as she walked back into the diner. As she was walking in, a car pulled up. One I didn't recognize and not one anyone around these parts would drive. The vehicle stopped suddenly. Lurching the car backward from the sudden stop. The driver put the car in park and shut it off. They stepped out and all I saw was heels and legs. Big heels, at least six inches, and long pale legs. The woman was fully out of her car now, all big sunglasses and perfect black dress. She obviously wasn't from around here.

"Um," she started, her voice sounding like it was cracking, "I'm...God, I'm so lost. Can you help me?" She asked me.

"I'd be happy to ma'am. Where you headed?" I asked. She then grabbed a big map from outta her car and set it on top. I walked over to her and noticed that even in her big heels, I still had a foot on her. She was a short little thang.

"I think I must have turned somewhere I wasn't suppose to, or something. I'm lookin' for the interstate." She said. Her voice sounded as though she was gonna cry.

"Oh, yeah, you're way off then, darlin'" I said to her.

"Great, she said. Sliding her sunglasses off and wiping her wet eyes. She _was_ crying.

"You okay, darlin'?" I asked her, and that really set her off. She just started ballin' like a little baby.

"I'm fine!" she said.

"Now, how come I don't believe ya?" I asked her. She just shook her head and started getting back in her car."Now, wait just a second, darlin'. How about you come in and have a glass of tea and calm down some. I couldn't live with myself if I let you drive now and something happen to 'ya. Come on, my momma makes the best sweet tea around these parts." i said, taking her hand and dragging her into the diner. She didn't put up much of a fight. When we got in I sat her down at one of the booths and yelled for momma.

"Whatcha need, sweet?" she asked.

"Momma, could you get my friend..."

"Bella."

"Yeah, Bella. Could you get my friend Bella a glass of tea?" I asked her, giving her what I hoped was a 'I'll tell you later' smile.

"Okay, sweet. Be right back." She nodded at me then went in the back to get her a glass.

"I've never had tea," Bella said.

"Never?" I asked.

"Never," she said.

"Well, Bella. You're about to be blown away. 'Cause I wasn't kiddin' when I said my momma makes the best sweet tea," I said smiling at her. Trying to comfort her. For some reason I felt very protective of her. I didn't understand it, but I didn't like seeing her hurt.

"I'm counting on it..."

"Edward." She smiled.

"Edward? That's very...old fashioned," she said, "not that that's a bad thing!"

"Haha. I know. My momma read a ton of those romance novels when she was pregnant with me," I said smiling," one of her favorites had a character named Edward in it, and I guess she really liked the name. Or maybe I look like an Edward?"

"You totally look like an Edward," she said smiling.

"Well, thanks. I think." Momma brought her sweet tea out then, and asked if she wanted anything to eat. Bella said she'd look over the menu and then let her know. We started talking then. She told me she was from Hollywood, but that she was headed somewhere for a much needed vacation. She just had never driven anywhere by herself and she didn't have her phone or any kind of GPS system with her.

"I'm trying to do this without technology but I'm failing," she said.

"Well, tryin' is half the fun darlin'. You ain't failing nothin'."She smiled at that and as soon as mom came back Bella told her what she wanted. Mom stared at Bella hard. Like she was trying to memorize her face. Mom turned to go and before she got to the kitchen door she looked at Bella again, and then at me. Curling her finger to me; telling me silently she needed to talk to me. I shook my head at her and she gave me a look, before going back into the kitchen.

Mom brought out Bella's food ten minutes later and we talked some more while she ate. I didn't get a lot of details out of her, but I did explain to her how to get back on the interstate. When she was done momma came and got her plate and she went to the restroom before I walked her back out to her car. Explaining, again, how to get to the interstate.

"Thanks so much, Edward." She said getting into her car. I nodded and waved as she drove away.

"Well, damn." I said to myself.

"You just let her go?" Momma said, suddenly appearing on the porch.

"Yeah, momma, I did." I said, shaking my head.

"She'll be back," mom said. I didn't really believe her, but went back to sitting in the back of the truck thinkin' about her pretty face.

I heard squealing tires then, and saw Bella's car come back into the dirt parking lot.

"Um, Edward? Do you know of any place I can stay the night?" She asked. I looked back to momma who was sitting on the porch wearin' a smug grin.

* * *

Beginning is kind of short. Let me know what you think? :)


End file.
